1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lock-washer device, and more particularly to a method of joining a pair of lock washers in an engaging face-to-face arrangement which allows them to be separated under rotating forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for lock washer devices to cooperate with fastener devices such as the typical bolt-and-nut type.
Several types of known lock-washer devices are being used in association with many types of bolt-and-nut combinations. However, these devices have features that restrict their use; and they are so designed that they must be positioned in a particular face-to-face arrangement in order to be employed as required.
As examples of the prior art, one can refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,263,727 and 4,134,438. Thus, it can be understood that the various types of lock washers must be employed in pairs or they must be employed with second engaging cam surfaces.
One particular problem that arises in employing the above types of locking devices is that one must rely on labor having average skills to install the washers in correct relation to one another. However, a pair of such washers must be arranged so that the cam surfaces are engaged properly in order to provide the positive locking engagement required. If the face-to-face arrangement is not correct, the device becomes inoperative. There is always the chance that one can inadvertently install washers so that the cam face of one washer engages the toothed face of the second washer, which would be incorrect. Or, one can also inadvertently install the washers in a toothed-face-to-toothed-face arrangement, which would also be incorrect.
At present, great care must be taken by an installer to assure that the pair of lock washers are properly aligned in a cam-face-to-cam-face relationship.